1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for keeping a flower pot or the like raised from the bottom of a water retaining flower pot concealer or the like. When using such a device it is possible, by means of a wick extending from a water supply in the bottom of a flower pot concealer into the roots and soil in the flower pot, to provide a long-time watering of the plants in the pot, e.g. during holiday absence, without at the same time causing an over-watering since the lower part of the pot is not submerged in water. Such flower pot concealers may be in the form of a larger pot (possibly with exterior decorations) in which the flower pot may be placed, or it may be in the form of a window box or a similar arrangement for "planting" flower pots in-doors or on balconies or terraces.
2. Background
Several proposals have been made for such devices, inter alia in EP 016352 and 025521, in FR 1152961 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,172. These and other previously known devices for this purpose are however encumbered with the disadvantage that the flower pot and/or the concealer must be specially adapted to the device.